fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Key Sync
Key Sync(キ シンク Ki Sinku) Is a rare form of Caster Magic and Holder Magic that allows the users to generate and manipulate key's that are made from their own Eternano or taken from someone else's Eternano when touched. Description When the user begin's to channel the Eternano in their body, the energy starts to glow in any specific part of the body, showing a collective channeling of magic inside the user to begin the magic. The user focuses the magic, slowly manifesting it outside of their body, changing the shape, and condensing it until it becomes what appears to be a solid gold key, similar to that of the celestial spirit keys, each one taking a different shape depending on the user's personality, appearance, and structure. The next part is shown to be the most interesting part, with the key now in hand, the user can actually insert it into any specific part of their body, and by turning it allows them to either lock it, unlock it, or augment themselves in any different way. An example is seen when someone is near the point of exhaustion with their legs after walking for days, the user would lock away any feelings that the person has in their legs, allowing them to continue walking without the worry of pain. It is also seen that they can add more to their bodies and boost their abilities, an example of this was shown when one user tapped into his inner beast, then by unlocking it, released it as it transformed his body into a more powerful version of themselves. It has been shown that there are two different style's that are used with this particular magic, the first one is called Body Key(ボヂ キ Bodi Ki), which focuses on the key being used on the user themselves to augment themselves in any way they choose. The second style is known as Symbiote Key(シムビウーツ キ Simubiuutu Ki), which merges an opponent's Eternano with the user, creating a physical connection between the two, and can often affect the opponent only. 'Spells' Body Key(ボヂキ Bodi Ki): Is the first spell style used by this magic. When the user begin's to channel Eternano from any single individual part of their bodies, the magic can begin to solidify by compressing them into a specific shape that the user envision's, then by releasing the magic, the key is released on the part of the body where the user can grab it and hold it in their hands, pockets, or anywhere else until the spell is cancelled. For each key, the appearance can be different depending on how the user see's it. After the key appears, the magic officially begin's as the user generates what shows to be keyholes on any specific part of their body. Once the user insert's the key into one of the keyholes, they can channel the Eternano inside the key and begin to change the part to what the user is specifically looking for. In many cases, the user can increase their mass, lock up any feeling on the body part, paralyze any part, and much more augmentation's that can be done. However, the draw back to this is that it can only affect one part at a time, and while the key is inserted, they cannot use any other of their magic's or abilities that they have, leaving them wide open and defenseless against any attack on their other bodies parts. *'Body Key: Inner Beast'(ボヂ キ イナー ビスト Bodi Ki: Inaa Bisuto) Is one of the most powerful and most risky spell of the Body Key Style that any user could preform on themselves. In human's, there is said to be a beast inside, wanting to find it's way out and unleash it's fury on the world. However, with human's, many have learned to control this beast and keep it under control. For this spell to begin, the user must first throw away all forms of rational thinking, clearing their minds of any thoughts as their instinct begin's to take over. When that happens, the user moves the key to the middle of his forehead, then inserts the key in and turns it. When the spell is activated, the beast inside the user is released, releasing all the limit's on their human body as the beast begin's to take over, augmenting their physical appearance, their size, and even their mass at times. The change depends on an individual's own primal instinct's, often resulting in different forms of changes. However, this spell is the deadliest due to the fact that the inner animal of all is released and can run wild, and can only last up to five minutes before the user must regain control and relock the beast inside of him, otherwise they could remain their savage form forever. Symbiote Key(シムビウーツ キ Simubiuutu Ki): Is the second spell style used by this magic. The user begin's by fighting with the opponent, each blow or touch that the person does slowly drain's the opponent's Eternano, having it come into the user's body bit by bit. Eventually after the user has more than enough of the Eternano to identify and merge it with the user's own, creating a symbotic link between opponent and user. The link is shown to be very powerful as anything done to the user doesn't affect them, but affects the opponent as if it was happening to them, When connected, the user can identify anything wrong with the opponent, what weak area's they have, and how their body works. Once they have full understanding, the opponent's key can manifest from the user's body as they have full biological control of the user in one single key. Like with Body Key, the user can lock out any part of the user, augment their body, and much more that they can think of. This spell can also be used in medical field's, due to the user's connection with the person, they are able to detect what is illing the person, find the location of where it affects them, and lock it to seal it off before it spreads to allow time for the person to fix them. The same risk as Body Key is also shown, but there is also a secondary risk to this, for when the link is completed, the user becomes a second version of the opponent, which means if anything life threathening is on the person, the user's body will be affected in some way. Also, if the link is severed by any other means than canceling the magic, both people could die from the shock. Trivia *The concept is based off of the Super Fist of The Key from Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo *Each key has a special symbol that marks their opponent with when it is in use *This magic is not to be confused with Celestial Spirit Magic, due to the fact that the only link to a person is through Symbiote Key. Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities